History of Irenatta
Pre-History (3000 BCE - 250 CE) This part of history describes the time before the establishment of Minna Turre. Pre-Civilization Period (3000 BCE - 2000 BCE) The earliest signs of human life on Irenatta was in 3000 BCE, as that is the earliest example human artifacts found on the continent. This finding was of clay pottery. Archaeological records and artifacts show that bronze and gold working was discovered in Irenatta in 2300 BCE. Archaeological records and artifacts show that iron working and metallurgy was discovered in Irenatta in 1000 BCE. Early Preclassical Period (2000 BCE - 1000 BCE) This period in history gave rise to the importance of agriculture and fishing to Irenatta culture. This period also gave rise to stone carving and early masonry. The Toyya Ruins show some of the earliest uses of the runes for various magics. Ren, Rav, Ros, Rus, Ris, Rey, Ry, Roos, and Rees, runes for Fire, Water, Air, Earth, Lightning, Light, Darkness, Illusion, and Healing respectively were created during this period. Middle Preclassical Period (1000 BCE - 500 BCE) In this period, the creation of jewelry became prominent. [[Minnanite]] was treated as the most valuable resource during this era, due to its properties, especially due to its ability to augment magical abilities and spells. Gold was used in everything during this period, while gemstones were used as currency. Carved stone tablets were used to relay information and stone monoliths, measuring 50 meters tall, were used to place magical enchantments on areas through the use of magical runes. The first true civilizations arose during this period, where many of the smaller villages and communities banded together to build larger ones. This gave rise to what is called Preclassical Architecture, a type of architecture that incorporates magical runes, gold and Minnanite in structures. The most recognizable byproduct of this era are the Irenatta Pyramids, pyramids that have a stricture on top (usually a pyramid-roofed square structure), have 4 staircases going up the pyramid (one on each side), and a smooth surface on the rest of the pyramid. These pyramids were typically at a 60 degree incline. The tallest pyramid was 150 meters tall. This period in history shown the first appearance of the runes Mas, Ton, Pul, Pas, and Sul, meaning Mass, Float, Gravity, Time, and Space, respectively. Late Preclassical Period (500 BCE - 250 CE) This period in history had seen the battling between city-states in Irenatta. By the end of this period, most modern magic runes were created, and magic saturated the cultures of the city-states. Classical History (250 CE - 1500 CE) This part of history describes the history before the continent was visited by those not from Irenatta. Early Classical Period (250 CE - 1000 CE) This period started with the Minna Turre Agreement, an agreement between the four remaining nations of Irenatta. The Four Great Chiefdoms of this time where Toyya, Neetta, Lota, and Jirna. As a part of the agreement, a new city called Minna Turre was founded as solely a religious and scholarly city. Uru Minna, called the University of Magic in modern times, became the center of learning magic and science ever since. Middle Classical Period (1000 CE - 1250 CE) This period was defined by great strides in science, magic, and the arts. This period was when the Minna Desir, also known as the Magic Games, where the four chiefdoms competed to be declared the premier nation of magic. Late Classical Period (1250 CE - 1500 CE) This period was not so different from the Middle Classical Period, except for each chiefdom's militaries became rather lax, due to most efforts being given to magical sports, the arts, and the sciences. No one knew that that would all change soon. Union History (1500 CE - 2000 CE) This part of history describes the formation and rule of the Union of Irenatta, also referred to as the Union of Saint Lyon. The Union War (1500 CE - 1550 CE) The Union War was started by Alexander Lyon. Alexander Lyon was a scholar and a Supreme Sorcerer classed magic user. He created a philosophy advocating for a unified government that provided for its people. Alexander Lyon gained many followers due to his scholarship and the network of colleagues and acquaintances he gained through his education. He was able to war against the nations. Using Minna Turre as a capital, he conquered the nations one-by-one as they were unprepared for war. Alexander Lyon established the Union of Irenatta, latter called the Union of Saint Lyon, after Alexander Lyon and the honorary title he received from the people. Post War Period (1550 CE - 1600 CE) After the war, the Union began many social reforms and economic projects. Post Discovery Period (1600 CE - 1700 CE) In 1600 explorers from Cle Brait appeared on the shores of Irenatta. The peaceful interaction resulted in a peaceful trade. The nation of Cle Brait agreed to help teach the people modern technology in exchange for gemstone and metal shipments. The treaty was called [[Irenatta General Trade Treaty]]. In the following years, many inventions became a part of Union society, including muskets and ship building. Colonial Period (1700 CE - 1800 CE) This period in history is when the Union began colonization efforts, resulting in the formation of the four directional colonies, [[Satnatta]] to the north, [[Masnatta]] to the east, [[Rutnatta]] to the south, and [[Namnatta]]to the west. Industrial Period (1800 CE - 1900 CE) This period is characterized by the rapid industrialization of goods and manufacturing. The Union discovered how to mass produce goods and machinery and how to build interchangeable parts. This period was when the invention of steam power and electricity was made. A mass transit rail system was built in the 1850's to allow for easy transportation between population centers. By 1860, all homes and buildings had electricity. This time period had also witnessed the invention of central heating and cooling systems for buildings and houses. unnamed Period (1900 CE - 1940 CE) insert text here Nuclear Period (1940 CE- 1950 CE) This time period is characterized by the development of nuclear energy and weapons. Space Age (1950 CE - 1970 CE) This time period is defined by massive advances in rocketry, missiles and the Unions golden age of space exploration. The space age led to the formation of the Marax Mission, a series of twenty missions to the moon, Marax. While this did not result in a colony, it did set the stage for future space missions. Age of Computers (1970 CE - 2000 CE) This time period is also known as the golden age of computing, as the Union began developing electronic computers and the internet. Modern History (2000 CE - Present)